3guys plus 1girl equals two mad guys
by inu-unnamedgirl
Summary: It is Kagome frist day at a new high school and she is about to change the school forever. Her and sango join the school combat team witch was all guys. The team soon comes her home away from home. inu,Sess,KoguaxKagome only rate m for violence and langu
1. Chapter 1

A big thanks to lil-epad for the help in this chapter. 

Ps. I wrote this ands my first fnfic so be nice and review lil-epad helped me add adjectives and make the story flow better thanks a lot !

* * *

1"Kagome! Wake up your going to be late for you first day I of school I don't you to set a bad first impression" yelled her mom

"Ok mom I will be down in sec" she muttered Kagome quickly thru on a pair of tight faded pants and a shirt that had a v-shaped neck that fit snuggly to her natural curves. She was about to put on make-up when she hired her mom yell again.

" Kagome, you really need to hurry! " she yelled again.  
So, deciding to apply it at school, she threw her make up into her bag. Running down the stairs she quickly said goodbye to her mom and brother before heading out the door. Soon after arriving at her destination, she started to head to the office to get her schedule. Looking around she noticed something funny going on. She looked around and no one was talking, everyone was staring at her. She was used to having some people stop talking to look at her, but never had she had a whole entire hallway stop. _Man what the heck is going on? Why is no one talking? This is freaking me out! She thought. I better get my schedule quick._ So she starts to sprint to the office and grab her schedule, leaving the rest of the school to continue on with there business. Once she got it she walk over to the close bathroom she could find and started to put on her make-up, just as she was about to put on her eye liner she heard a door slam.

She looks over to see who it was and she saw a girl with long silver hair. So she went back to doing her make-up. When the girl came over

" Kikyou " says the silver haired girl  
And before Kagome can say anything.. The girl came up to her and slipped her a kiss. _Wait this isn't a girl! Why is he in the girl's bathroom? And who the hell is this Kikyou?  
_All of a sudden Kagome screams, and the silver haired boy steps back.

"What's wrong Kik...the silver hair boy" started but before he could finish "What the hell are you doing in the girls bathroom? Girls only! Get the hell out of here you pervert!" Kagome screamed, pushing the boy towards the door.

"I was running away from Yura! That freaks always trying to cut off a lock of my hair Kik"...raved the silver haired boy.  
Before he could finish his sentence Kagome threw her eyeliner at him and call him a pervert once more. "What the hell is up with you Kikyou? "growled the silver haired boy  
Than another thing collided with his head. By then, Kagome was throwing what ever she could get her hands on at him. Once she got to the toilet paper she decided she needed better ammo, So she grab her shoe and pelted him with it. At than time she remember she had her bow and arrows. She was going to try out for the archery team. She grab a arrow and the bow and held it you the boys face. "Kikyou why?" exclaimed the boy.  
"Why do you keep calling me Kikyou? That's not my name! My name Kagome, say it with me. KA-GO-ME got that? " She raved. The boy jumped back in shock with an impression on his face that looks like he has just seen his life flash before his eyes.  
_Shit she was right! She's not Kikyou; she smells much sweeter and is way cuter too. Wait, I am Kikyou's boyfriend! Crap! And I kissed her! Now Kikyou's going to kill me for sure unless this girl kills me first, I better get out of here. His mind reeled as he watched the girl pull back an arrow.  
"You better hurry to class," he said, waving_. "Wait! I'm not done with you yet!" protested Kagome. But in a blink of an eye he was gone  
_He was right I should get going to class. Lets see, first hour is Art. Great this should be easy right?_ She sighed as she walked to pick up her discarded shoe. Once Kagome got to class she looked around and no one was there but a silver hair kid. Back facing her she schemed. _Yes I am defiantly going to get him back, I mean who does he thing he is? Walking in to the girl's bathroom and kissing me. The Pervert! She fumed.  
Like that even if it was a great kiss. Well... I don't think it was... Was it?_ _Kagome get a grip! You can't fall for the school pervert. Focus on revenge She told herself._ _Now to find something big enough to whack him with. That will teach him! Hmm.. how about one of those big history books. Yeah that will do just fine. I wonder what a history book is doing in an art class. Focus Kagome!  
_Kagome grinned evilly as she grabbed the desired book. Lifting it over her head she brought it down with great force. The second after the book made contact with the boy's head she started to giggle. He was out cold. After a few moments however, she heard laughing from right behind her. Turning around she saw the boy who had kissed her in the bathroom. Instincts kicking in, she yelped and hit him with the book.

" What the hell did you do that for wench, I have to comment though, nice hit." Said the boy smirking, as he saw his brother was unconscious.  
Once again instincts told her to slap him, and as she did, power surged from inside her. A bright burst of energy released for her hand and knock him across the room. He was out cold.

"_Oh my gosh what just happened?_" She thought in astonishment, just as the bell rang. Turning around she found the entire class staring at her. Kagome let out a "oops" and giggled as she could see tell that every one was making a mental note to stay one her good side.

"Kagome I think you should take Mr. Sesshomaru and Mr. Inuyasha to the nurses office and wait for them to come too" stated the art teacher  
"Fine but can some one help me get them over there I don't think I can drag them" said Kagome with a smile

"Kouga would you be so kind a to help miss Kagome" ask the history teacher  
"Fine only to help Kagome, I could care less about dum and dummer over there" announced Kouga  
Kagome start to blush at this. Kouga notice walk over gave her a kiss on her hand, now Kagome was really blushing.  
"Some time today people" said the history teacher  
Kouga gave the teacher a look of warning and the teacher backed off.

"Why don't we get these two to the office. I would really hate to see them have any long term damage caused by me" said Kagome. _Wait, does this mean she cared about them? No that can't be. One of them is a pervert and the other one she didn't even know, even though they were kind cute. ahhh! Stop that! Bad Kagome! bad! She mentally slapped herself._ Kouga grabbed Inuyasha and toss him over his shoulder than grabbed Sesshomaru by the leg like a piece of meat, and started to drag him. The silence was finally broken when Kouga spoke

"It's not like I could not take them out but its not a easy task, not to most at least. Especially not a human. And you took both of them out without a scratch on you." He said astonished. "So what did dog breath and the ice prince do to get you so mad anyways? " Wondered Kouga

"Well first Inuyasha walk in the girls bath room called me Kikyou. Than the pervert kissed me! I started to throw stuff at him, than I pointed my bow and arrow at is face he said he had to get to class. When I got to history I saw Sesshomaru, and thinking it was Inuyasha I whacked him with the book. Then, I heard Inuyasha laughing, so I through the book at him. I think that was what knocked him out cold. Said Kagome taking in a great breath.

"Your joking right"  
"Nope wish I was"  
"Than what was that thing that sent Inuyasha flying across the room?"

"I not sure but it probably has some to do with the fact that I and a priestess"  
"We only had one other priestess here and that's dog boy's girlfriend Kikyou. You two look similar, but you much more beautiful.

" She gave her a toothy grin." So, I heard there was going to be a dance this Friday. Want to go with me?" asked Kouga.  
"Umm let me get back to you on it I let you know Friday" said Kagome blushing. That was pretty random. She thought.

"Well were here." Kouga said, observing the still unconscious brothers.  
"Thanks for you help" Kagome smiled.  
"No problem, if dog face starts to give you any trouble let me know."  
"Thanks but I think I can handle it" She said. Walking in, she turned to sit in one of the chairs. Taking a seat next to a girl who seems very nice, she thought. _I wonder why she here_.  
"Hi I am Sango," The girl said, extending her hand.  
" Hi I am Kagome, So why are you here " Kagome asked, shaking the girl opposites hand.  
She pointed to a boy next to her with a big red mark on his cheek.  
"What happened?" asked Kagome with a gasp.  
"He grabbed my butt, so I slapped him, and I kind knocked him out. " she explained as if it was normal.

" Why are you hear? " Kagome pointed to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but before she could finish, a man walk in and screamed in pure horror when seeing the boys.  
"You." he stated addressing Kagome. "Who jumped them? Who are the boys responsibly for K.O.ing my best fighters? I want names now you got that!" screamed the coach  
"Umm I did. I am sorry I did not mean to hurt one of them it was just out of instinct" whispered Kagome

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. There is no way anyone could take out these two, let alone a girl" joke the coach "Hey what wrong with a girl?" Sango and Kagome yelled together  
"Nothing, it just you don't even have a scratch on you" he said, Still taking this as a joke.  
"So? If you don't believe me, go to my art class, room 109. There are over a dozen people who saw me take out your prize fighters"  
Getting a weird look on his face the coach stared at the small girl.

" If I must. " " So did you really beat them up" wonder Sango "Yeah I did not mean to beat up Sesshomaru though" proudly said Kagome

"So what did he do to get O.K." ask Sango "

He kissed me," stated Kagome

"Really most girl would do anything to get kissed by Inuyasha, if you have not noticed is one of the strongest wealthiest hottest guys in the school his only rival is his brother Sesshomaru" she said

"You forgot the most perverted too will I don't know about Sesshomaru, I mean he's pretty cute I kind of wish it was him instead of his perverted brother"

"No most perverted is taken up by Miroku here"

As if on cute Miroku woke up witch meant Sango had to get to class. The girls said their good byes along with trading their numbers. Sango also let Kagome know then even though she a strong fighter don't bother going out of the team the coach will never let a girl join and she knows from experience she tried and even the boys she beat made it. Than, she left.

" It is about time she left," said Sesshomaru

"Ahhh" screamed Kagome and once again her instincts told he to kick him in the ribs (since he was laying on the ground in front of her) and she nailed him right in the gut.

"What the hells your problem wrench?" wondered Sesshomaru "Sorry instincts" as she stared at her lap trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Umm what did you hear me and Sango talking about" she ask as she stared him down

"Sets see every one saw us get beat up in art.. ..You very proud to have thought you have beaten me you as you should be, even if my back was to you. You did not mean to beat me up !Just to let you know. Inuyasha kissed you. You wish it were me instead of my brother. You think I cute… and Inuyasha is a pervert." Kagome face turns bright red.

"What I don't get is why did Inuyasha kiss you in the first place. You beautiful and all but that's not like him to just walk up and kiss a girl" her face was really red now.

"Why don't I tell you every thing when your brother wakes up"

"Kagome" whispers Inuyasha Kagome walks over to him and puts her head his face so she can hear him better.

"Kiss me" still whispering

* * *

Cliff hanger don't worry I will up date in a day it will be a shorter chapter sorry but the more good reviews I get the more I will want to write so pleas review if you want a up date soon 


	2. fishy

Oh k people don kill me but I have to drop the fic but don't not fear I and giving it to addicted2reviews trust me she is addicted to review I know her from my school surprisingly and as if she would take over. So I gave her the story outline and stuff and she going to rewrite most of the chapters she is a much better author than me I hoping that **demonlordlover **(another completely amazing writer one of the best and super fast poster) will help her out with this story like she did with A League of Her Own but I don't really know all I can do is pray good news me and her just finished are mid-terms Addicted2reviews ( by the way I hate you smarty pants lol) and me passed and of course she got all A's and one B and I got all B's and one A- well and A and A

Well I am so sorry for the delay and every thing


	3. too perfect

Sorry about the confusion my PC was being weird once again thanks for the reviews now back to you regular program.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha …yet

We last left off

"Me and Sango need to go to buy outfits for the meets so we are not going to practice today." She said, the coach and Inuyasha started to laugh really hard Sesshomaru just smiled

"Did I miss something here"?

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru tell the guys we are going to the mall instead of practice," he said

"The guys don't need to come to the mall," insisted Kagome

" Yes they do, see we vote one every thing here" said the coach

_So they get to pick what they want us to wear, OMG I got to tell Sango we will have to ditch them at the mall some how!_

" They all can go back to class now that every ones ok" said the nurse

Kagome look down to see that class she had next.

"Can either of you show me where the Spanish room 224 is?" she ask

"Mum yeah I walk you there I have it next" said Inuyasha

" Thanks" as she started to blush a little as they walk down the hall together people started to whisper. Once they got there just about all the girls in the class tried to get him to get him to sit by them. He just walk over to a group of guys and they started to talk, not wanting to follow like a puppy Kagome walk over to the last row of the far side of the room and took a seat.

"What?" yelled the group of boys. Inuyasha got up and started to walk towards Kagome. Just than Kouga walks into the class and also head towards Kagome the worst part was is because she was in the last row there was only one seat next to her. _This could get ugly I wonder who's going to get here first?_ Just than Inuyasha jumps over three rows and sits down next to her.

"Kagome I want you to mee.." Kouga cut off Inuyasha

" Hey mutt-face don't you think you have harassed Kagome enough to day" said Kouga

" What" exclaim Inuyasha

"Kagome would you please tell Inuyasha how you cant stand him and how you want him to move so I can sit next to you" said Kouga

" Do you honesty think he is going to listen to me let a lone do what I say" answers Kagome coolly

" Your right that mutt is to stupid to know what is good for him. Let's go than" demands Kouga as he grabs her wrist and pulls her out of her sit and started to drag her across the class.

"Like hell I am going to let you take her, " say Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's wrist yanking her back to him

"Ouch stop that you jerks," she screamed but they did not listen this went on pulling her back and forth for what seem like forever. Than something told her to turn here palms to their wrist and grab turning there her arms half way around thus breaking the grip the boys had on her. Now she was holding their wrists she yank them forward and they fell down in front of her.

"What were you idiots thinking I have feeling to you know! But do either of you care no you try to show me off like some trophy. Kouga did it even occurred to you that I might rather want to sit next to Inuyasha instead of you, that I might have forgiven him for what happen earlier." Kouga expression just dropped from is face in disbelief. Inuyasha just smiled. "Inuyasha you did it even occurred to you that I might still hate you from early and would much rather sit next to Kouga who was the only reason why I was able to get you down to the nurse office in the first place." Neither of them moved still in shock and disbelief. The group of guy that Inuyasha was talking to got up and made a circle around where Kagome was sitting and sat down.

"I didn't think Inuyasha was tell the truth but after that instanced there no don't in my mind welcome to the team" one guy said

"Huh" she blankly stated

" Inuyasha said you were on the fight team right?" said another

"Yeah you all know me but who are you" wonders Kagome

"Were your team mates" he said _that makes sense she look at them all of coarse they were on the fight team all of them look like pieces of perfection, sent down from the gods. Every muscle on there body was tone. Wow they might not be as hot Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru (demons are always are better looking its in their blood) but wow their so hot._ Kagome's mouth drop a little at the site of them and she would have started to drool if it had been for Inuyasha waking her out of her trance by waving his hand in front of her face.

" Are you ok" ask Inuyasha

"Aaa yeah I was just thinking have you told them yet" she wonder. God I cant believe I am reminding him about it. I but better than him realizing that I was about to drool over this teammates. _Plus with being around a group of perfect guys in a mall following you is not such a bad thing right. Wait no they are going to make you wear anything they want you have to ditch them_.

"Guys because the girls don't have anything to wear at meets were going to the mall today vote on the girls meet outfits look like" they all smiled and look at Kagome just tried to give a friendly smile back.

" Can one of you guys move so I can sit down next to Kagome" ask Inuyasha

" No" said Kagome

"What" reply Inuyasha

"You just got done pull at me like a dog toy, do you really think I want you to sit next o me instead of my team mates that?" she said

"Fine" he said

"Kouga your in the same boat too"

" Fine" he said and they sat down the rest of the hour was pretty boring both of the boys said they were sorry in there own way and she forgave them (sorry people I just want to hurry and get to the mall soon)

History

Kagome walks in to see Sango. Good I need to talk to her we are going to have to fine a way to ditch the boys not matter how cute they are. Kagome grabs a history from the counter and sits next to Sango. Inuyasha sits down next to her Kagome show Inuyasha the book and smirks. Inuyasha moved from next to her to behind her just in case it would be much easer to get away. Just than a man walk up to Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing in my seat bitch" said the man

" I don't see your name on it" Kagome replied coolly

"What did you say to me" he said as he lift up his hand to hit her. He moves his had with great speed that if you would have blink you eye you would have missed it. Kagome naturally close her eyes and winces preparing her self for impact. When nothing hit she open up her eyes to shock. Inuyasha had jump out of his seat and grab his hand before he could hit her.

" Don't you dare touch her" he said with a in raged growl

" And what are you going to do about it" he said "hanyou" as if it was an insult.

" What ever I have to" he snap

"Your just a half demon your no match for me" he joked

"O really" said a boy who just walk in the class with a friend that was next to him. They walk over in front of Kagome where Inuyasha was. One of them she remembers from Spanish the other she figures was on the team cause because he also looks like he was from the heavens. The man looks at Kagome.

"Your friends wont always be there to save, you next time I will get you" and he vanished

"Thanks for the assist" said Inuyasha "but it was not needed"

" We know but we cant let you get in a fight on the first day of school and get suspended" they said Inuyasha just smiled and turn to Kagome to see if she was ok. The second he turned around Kagome hug him. He was shock for a second before returning the hug. She looks up into his amber eyes and he could see the sadness and the fear in hers. He gave her a weak smile to let her know that every thing was ok.

" Thank you" was all she could say I could just stay here forever and not even mined.

"Athumm" one of the boys said as he cleared his throat " where's our hug" he said teasingly

"O yeah" she said going back to her happy self. Giving each of them a Quick hug and a thank you. The bell rang. The all sat in there seats and Kagome wrote Sango a note.

Kagome- Sango were in the fighting team.

Sango- yes but how?

Kagome- well the coach ask me to join and I said I would not join with out you but don't get bummed cause we can show the coach.

Sango- thanks, but were going to that to go to the mall to get outfits for the meets.

Kagome- about that see the boys are coming because we have to vote on every thing so basically they get to pick out what every they want us to wear.

Sango- OMG your right, we got to ditch them at the mall.

Kagome- I know

Sango- How about we start taking them thru a store that will distract them or one with two exit or both that would be best maybe we can lose them one by one but from the looks of it Inuyasha will be the last to leave you side so will start think of a place that we can lose him in and save that store for last just in case some of the other stores fail.

Kagome-great idea Sango so know of any stores?

Sango-no not really

They spent the next half of the class thinking of stores. That's when it hit Kagome she grinned evilly and looks over at Sango she wrote two words down. Once Sango read this she started to grin. This was too perfect.


	4. minion's and doughnuts

**Ahh the stupid Comcast shut down my internet saying that my dad has not paid be they deposited the check so to make a long story short I am going to send Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kouga to kill Kikyou I mean that internet company she #3 on the hits list #2 is to teacher any teachers that give out homework. O please keep reviewing and sorry every thing is going a little crazy and I notice a lot of problem wit my last posts so I going to start reading them like 6 times over. Well love you all and please feel free to email me. And I change the last couple chapters so please reread them!**

* * *

**The bell rang for 5th hour**

"Kagome what class do you have next" Inuyasha wonder

" Science you"

"Same we better get a move on it at the other side of the school"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is I think I would know and there only one teacher that teaches ten grade science this hour" sounding annoyed. Kagome just couldn't help her self and she started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" he said

" I have biology next hour" she said

" That's a 11th grade class" he said shock

" So am I not allowed to be smart?" sounding annoyed

" No aaa I just thought.." mutter Inuyasha

" What because I look nice means that I am stupid" she yelled

" No no its just that… I got to get to class" and he rushed off

Inuyasha thought to him self. _Great I am in love with a hot strong, good aim, nerd wait I am in love?_

Kagome walk into biology class to find Sesshomaru she would have said hi but he was sitting next to a very pretty girl. _**Sesshomaru's thoughts:** I wonder why she here? She must be smart. But why didn't she say hi_. He look around and every one was staring at here like she was a freak _poor Kagome. **Kagome's thoughts** what was I thinking of course he has a girlfriend he too cute to not have one. Great I hugged him, I mean why in the world would he like me and I am under classman still not to mention I knock him out with a book. He probably hates me I mean the only time we talk was when there was an adult so he had to be nice. Well you screwed up big time Kagome. Just don't make eye contact and sit in the back maybe he wont notice you. _As Kagome walk in she could hear people whispering. Say how she was I nerd and how she should got back to where she came from. Kagome was ready to burst in to tears she had not been in the for class five minutes and she all ready wants it to be over. Than every one stop talking for a second and than started to again all she hear than say was " Do you think Sesshomaru going to make fun of that nerd. _Great he probably is._ When he got to where she was sitting he stop and waited. Kagome did not dare to look up at him afraid of what he might say after she waited for like ever she finally look up to see why he had not done any thing.

"Is that seat taken?" he said every one gasps. Kagome's smiles

"Nope" she said in a cheery tone

"Ok class your going to be doing book work today when you done with this sheet I will give you another one for home work " said the teacher "O and Kagome if you need some more time since you're behind let me know"_ What the heck if I need more time than the rest of the class than I would not be here ahhhh #! _Fifteen minutes later Kagome walk up to the front of the classroom, every one stop what they were doing to see what was going on.

" I am done where do I turn it in?" Kagome ask with a smirk take _that dumb teacher don't you every under estimate me again!_ Every one gasp as it turns out every one was only a ¼ of the way done. Sesshomaru's thoughts:_ She was a freaking genius would have knew, look like I found my new study buddy. _She quickly grabs the sheet of paper and got back to work on the homework. Half way thru the class and she was done with all the work and homework for the day. Used to having a lot of free time on her hands she grabs a piece of paper and started to draw. She looks around and decides to draw Sesshomaru. 20 minuets later when Sesshomaru was done with his work. He got up to turn in his work when he notice the drawing it was amazing, she was just putting in the details. _I wonder what she can't do._ With 5 minuets left in class Kagome showed Sesshomaru the drawing before she quickly crumbles it in to a ball.

" Why the hell did you do that?" he yelled

" Do what" she said having had no idea what he was talking about

"The drawing it was amazing why would you crumble it up" he wonder

"Thanks but it was just a junk picture you can have if you want?" she said

"Yeah" he said quickly

"Ok one thing first" she open up the paper and sign her name at the bottom with a heart "Here you go" handing the picture to Sesshomaru with a smile.

" If you want I can make you a better one" she said _please say yes_

"That would be great"

" Ok than I need like a poster size picture of you or I need to steal a hour or two of your free time"

"Well I don't have a poster size picture so I just I be seeing you later"

"Yeah" than silence fell over the two as the bell rang for the next class.

" Hey Sesshy do y…." but before she could finish

" Sesshy?" he said shocked

"Oh sorry my lord Sesshomaru-sama all mighty ruler of the universe" trying not to giggle and she bowed

"Yes my minion" he said with a smirk_ this should be fun._

"Oh mighty lord do you know where my English class is" she said with another bow

"Yes would you like to be escorted my minion"

"Yes master I am truly unworthy of your presents" still trying not to laugh. They walk towards her class once they arrived.

"Thank you master I am forever in you debt" she said with once again bow

"Yes servant what ever will you do to make it up to me" He said with a smirk. She gave Sesshomaru a big hug and said thanks.

"That's a start," he said with a smirk

"Dam I was afraid you were going to say that" and she smiled all of a sudden the wind started to pick up but wait there in side. H_ow can that be?_

"Get away from **MY **woman dog boy" said a voice

"What did you do to **MY **Kagome you son of a bitch" said another voice

"Kagome would you please tell your love sick pups that I did not do anything to you" said Sesshomaru in a calm but very annoyed voice

"What?" Just than Inuyasha and Kouga were in front of Kagome.

"Oh hey you guys," she said with a smile

"Sesshomaru what every the hell you did to Kagome you better change her back" Inuyasha said but before Sesshomaru could speak

"He did not do anything to me he was being a perfect gentleman" said Kagome

"Kagome how could you I love you" said Kouga

"What?" said Kagome completely shock _He loves me? _"I just hugged him for walking me to my class. I hug all of you c'mon its not like I kissed you with the exception of when I made the team that was out of pure joy for making the team and nothing els..…."

"You hug them," they shouted in union

"Yeah I gave Kouga a hug when he help me get you to down to the nurse office and I gave Inuyasha a hug when he stop".…I_ cant talk I can say any more they some thing that just wont let me._ They waited

"Some one from hitting her" Inuyasha said with complete detest voice

"Who!" said Sesshomaru and Kouga like they where out to kill.

"Naraku" he said that's all she could take she grab Inuyasha in a hug and started to cry. In most case they would have ripped Kagome away from him tried to calm her, than knock the stuffing out of Inuyasha. But Kagome was hurt and he was the only one than seem to be helping ease that pain. They knew there was something else causing this pain other than what happen to today. Today was just the trigger and they weren't going to force it out of her. The bell rang for class to start and their was no way Kagome was going to be able to handle class not now at least. Lucky for Kagome Sesshomaru was helping the teacher in that class. So he tried to explain the best that he can why Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kouga and him were going to have to leave class today. The teacher agreed but only if they took Miroku (I guess since he is a monk and all the teacher trusted that if there was any trouble he would tell) _**MY thoughts: **dum teacher you know that that stupid monk wont tell you just want to get him out of your class so he will stop staring at you and trying to grab you. _Once Sesshomaru finally agree to the terms they were free to go they went to a near by park to see if they could figure out how to help her. Inuyasha carried her the whole way bridal style, since she was seemingly paralyzed. They spent the next couple of minute talking on want would make her feel better waiting her to respond among some of the thing they talk about (or rather Miroku) was Miroku kissing Kagome, Miroku keep her safe at his house. That's when Miroku was exposed to the power of 8. The power of eight two pissed dog demons+ 1 pissed demon hunter + 1 pissed wolf demon + 4 **huge** bumps on the head. No wonder Miroku hates math. That's when they started to really talk about what would make her fell better.

"She seem like a sugar and caffeine person" said Sango and with that Kagome stop full out crying and only a few tears rolled down her face.

"I going to take that as a yes " said Sesshomaru "good call Sango."

"I know of a good coffee shop not that far away" Inuyasha said

"You seem to me like a Saturday morning cartoon and sugar coated cereal guy" said Kagome still tearing a little

"No the coach hates when we put junk in our body's so that was over a long time ago" said Inuyasha **_Kagome's thoughts:_** _Do_ _not you even dare say what I think your going to say_

"Speaking of that we need to talk about your eating habits" said Sesshomaru in a cold lifeless tone

"Lalalal lalal I cant here you la la la la lala lala la la " said Kagome putting her hands over her ears and turning away

**_Flash back_**

Kagome and Sango just got back for lunch (since every one was allowed off campest rights for lunch). Sango got a burger and fries while Kagome got 3 doughnuts two chocolate with chocolate frosting and one jelly filled. They got back to school with ten minutes before class started so they decided to go see the boys. When they found them they were all eating salads with nothing on it on them_ talk about boring lunch._

"Hey guy" the girls said in union None on the the guys move they just stared at them ._Or so they thought it turn out it was there food they could not take there eyes off of._

" Hey Sango I will trade you the rest of your fries for my jelly doughnut" said Kagome

"Sure" said Sango as they exchange their food. Kagome popped a few in her mouth be fore holding the in front of Inuyasha face to offer him some. Inuyasha lift up his hand slowly almost taking one before he paused in mid-air than Sesshomaru smack his hand down, and gave him a warning look.

**_End Flash back_**

" I am sorry about that Inuyasha I had no idea" said Kagome

" It's fine," he said coolly

"I need some sugar" Kagome whined

"It's only been a couple hour since lunch and you want more sugar you have had enough sugar at lunch to last you a year" said Sesshomaru

"Oh Kagome I still have that doughnut from lunch if you want it" interrupted Sango

"Yeah I need the sugar right now" squealed Kagome

"I don't think so did you all ready for get what we talk about no junk" said Sesshomaru grabbing the doughnut that Kagome was just about to but in her mouth.

"pleassse! I ready neeeed that doughnut" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Trying to look as need and as cute as she cute possible be.

"Sorry the puppy-dog look does not work on dog demons or any other look as a matter of fact" Sesshomaru coldly said staring her. Kagome started to make her eyes water as if she was going to cry. I_ don't care who the fuck you are if I look cute enough you will give me that fucking doughnut_

"Fine just this once and only because you have not yet been told by the coach to stop eating junk" said Sesshomaru who was a little upset with him self for giving her the doughnut

"Mmmmmm I looove this doughnut" Kagome moaned as she took a bite out of it _**Boy's thoughts: **note to self buy more doughnuts for Kagome._ After eating half she looks over at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome 2 Sessy I mean my master zerooo" she said with a smirk

"Give me that fucking doughnut Kagome or face my wrath" Sesshomaru bellow as he tried to get over to her. The boy's Quickly grab his arms try to hold him back from ripping Kagome apart. _Better hurry and finish before he gets free._ She quickly ate the doughnut and was just about to eat the last bite.

" Give me the rest of that doughnut or…" Said Sesshomaru. _Fine if you want it so bad than you can have it. _So she walk out to Sesshomaru who was in mid-sentence and pop the last bite of the doughnut in to his mouth and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before anyone could say or do any thing and she just coolly turn away leave every one in awe.

"Why the hell did you feed me that awful _completely wonder_ doughnut wench" said one infuriated dog demon

"You said and I quote "give me the rest of that doughnut" sound familiar" she said coolly

"That does not mean feed it to me" he said still sounding very angry

"Opps my mistake" she said sacristy

"Growl grunt grunt" Sesshomaru

" Why do I have the feeling that I am even more in you debt master" Kagome said with a bow and a smirk. As Sesshomaru Quickly regained his cool

"My minion you will never be out of debt" Sesshomaru with a smirk

" Stop with this minion master stuff your I am going to rip off one of your heads. Kagome you don't owe that bastard anything and don't you dare call him master he does not own you. You are not his servant or minion or anything like that your to good for him." Protested Inuyasha

"Inuyasha calm down it was a joke for early today do not worry about it. Speaking of earlier what's up with you and Kouga calling me your Kagome." She said eagerly waiting for a answer.

" Simple you're my woman and my soon to be mate" said Kouga sticking out his chest act very self-confident. It took two seconds for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lift up their arm and get ready to beat the daylights out of Kouga when Kagome spoke.

" If you dare touch me of call me your mate without my permission I promise you I will purify first and ask questions later" she said in the coldest voice that made it look like when Sesshomaru was being serious look like he was full of emotion. This made all of than gulp and talk three large steps back away from her _**Boy's thoughts: **back away slowly and never come with in 3 feet of her and you wont die_

"ahhh pervert" screamed Kagome she turn around and put her hand on Miroku's chest and purifies him. He flew back four feet and land one the ground with a thud. Kagome walk over to him and her eye start to twitch.

" I so sorry Kagome I never to that again I swear please forgive me" Miroku whimpered

"Let this be a warning you touch me again and you will be lucky to wake up" She said sill in a very cold voice

Hey people I know you all are waiting for me to get to the mall part. I kind got everything that going to happen at the mall but for some of the stuff to work out right I need more to happen before hand the only problem is I and try to get from her to the mall without it being every choppy if you know that I mean so I want to get this chapter up so you guys don't hate the fact that that it took me forever and have me post one super super long chapter so I am posting 2 or 3 shorter chapter. But don't worry it going to be worth the wait I have some big things coming up real soon plus I felt bad read fanfic's instead of writing mine so I am posting I know its in the middle and it not really a cliff hanger well please review and I start to responded to them in my post and for all of you who a reading this and you have your own stories please post I am wait to read them and please lil-epad I am dyeing to read your so please post not that I am singling you out it just I love you stories so much.

Love

Inu-unamegirl hugs people and thank for read and please review my goal is to reach 35 posts for this chapter I know it is high but its just a goal


	5. the park

Hey people my goal is to get a total of all my chapter to get to 37 that 5 reviews as soon as I get those five reviews I will have the next chapter up in 4 days or less. O and just to let you know Kagome has serious mood swing issues so it not like I just forgot how she act in the middle of the story. Review after 5 I will post the next chapter

I own nothing (tear tear)

Ok we last left off…

"ahhh pervert" screamed Kagome she turn around and put her hand on Miroku's chest and purifies him. He flew back four feet and land one the ground with a thud. Kagome walk over to him and her eye start to twitch.

" I so sorry Kagome I never to that again I swear please forgive me" Miroku whimpered

"Let this be a warning you touch me again and you will be lucky to wake up" She said sill in a very cold voice. She turn Inuyasha

"Sorry about your shirt" Kagome said back to her normal self

"Oh it's fine I will just hold it out the window when we go to the mall" said Inuyasha

" Why don't we go to the mall and get you a new shirt and me and Sango can get out clothes for the meet before the team gets there" said Kagome hopefully

"What wrong with what the team picks out were the team you know," said the boys in union minus Sesshomaru

" We don't want to feel like prostitute's (sp) or look like them," said Sango

" Thank you Sango you took the word right out of my mouth" said Kagome

"No one on the team is going think you're a prostitute's (sp)" said Inuyasha trying to imagined to him self what would look like in a typical hooker outfit

"aa**ARG**hh you pervert" she said as she whipped another book form her back pact at Inuyasha head Inuyasha on the head

"Ahhh what the hell, god dam you woman what the hell did I do" he said as he rubbing his head

"Simple you had the same look on our face as Miroku so you were thing of some thing perverted" she said with a smirk

"HEY" Yelled Inuyasha and Miroku in union

"I am not perverted like Miroku and I did not have the same look on my face as him GOT THAT " he yelled

" Actually you did Inuyasha have the same look on your face as Miroku" said Sesshomaru with a little smirk

"Why I outta.." mutter Inuyasha

" Inuyasha" screamed Kagome so she could be heard over Inuyasha

" What" Inuyasha yelled in her ears!

" Ahh god dam you that hurt you ass" said one very pissed miko " Screw it. Lets just go to the mall why should I care if I look like a slut if no one else does sorry Sango I am sick of the Ice Prince who has emotional issues by the way, the possessive ego maniac, the perverted ego maniac, and of course the pervert." Said Kagome storming way

"Sugar withdraw" they all said in union

" No I am just piss, now lets just get to the mall" she shouted

" Kagome I give you a cookie if you c…" what all Sesshomaru could said before one very happy miko jump into his arms so he was holding her bridal style and kiss him over and over again on the cheek (about 10-15 kisses) and thank him before squeezing him to death with a hug.

" You have serious problems with sugar don't you" said Sesshomaru rolling he eyes but still very happy that he just got all of those kisses

"Yup….. But it's my fault that sugar tastes sooo good" she said as she hopped out of his arm " what can I say I live for sugar"

"Hey Kagome you want I will get you a dozen cookies and a chocolate cake and hell if you want I will get you a whole bakery" said Miroku. That when Miroku learned what pain meant. Evidently Sesshomaru did not like guys to hit on his (well he thought soon to be cause of all those kiss) girlfriend, Kouga was not to keen on Miroku hitting on his future mate and Inuyasha was not enthusiastic about some one that he evidently "loved" well a girl that look like his girlfriend Kikyou (don't worry you will find out about her in a while) being hit on.

"Is he alive" she asks as she bent down to a twitching monk "I can believe you killed him" she said

"We did not kill him we thought we should have" they yelled union Kagome was a little taken back by this out burst and back away for the boys slowly. And putting her hands up in defense and tries to calm them down.

"Can we just get to the mall now please" she said in the softest voice possible

"Sure babe" said Kouga as he walk up to Kagome and put his arm around his shoulder

"You're touching me," Kagome said in a slightly annoyed voice

"Well if figure since you said you were going to go to home coming with me we should get used to touching more so your more comfortable at the dance and dancing with me. (That was the dance they talk about in chapter one)" said Kouga. She looks at Kouga

"**One get the fuck off of me! **Two I said I would tell you on Friday not a day soon or later got that" She screamed

"Sorry bab... I mean Kagome hands off yup, got it. No touchy," he said a little shocked at how scary she could be.

"Ok lets go, their a cookie there that has my name written on it" she said with a smile.

"feh… let me just take off my shirt so it will dry on the way there" Inuyasha said in a slightly board tone

"ok just hurry up I want my cooki…." She started to say before Inuyasha pulled off his shirt _Omg he perfect stop looking at him Kagome mentally slapping her self but he is soo hot very muscle on his body was tone and not at all over bulk just perfect in very way he was flawless. God will I never be able to look at him the same. I spend the whole time thing how he looks with out his shirt. He looks like he could stop a hurricane. God I just want him to hold me but why? Is it because he look just like HIM but Sesshomaru looks more like **him** did so how come I don't get that feeling like well the feeling that HE gave me. HE made me feel safe. God Kagome get a hold of your emotions and stop staring at him._

"Inuyasha you show-off put you shirt on and will get you a new one at the store" demanded Kouga

"Why I like this shirt," said Inuyasha who was completely confuse

"You know dam well why how could you do that to the girls you bastard" yelled Kouga

"What the hell are you talking about" said Inuyasha that when he look over at the to girl the both had their jaw drop and were starting to drool and they seemed to be staring at him. So Inuyasha took a step to the side and the girl eyes followed him. This made Inuyasha smirk he put his shirt on and look at the girl waiting for there reaction. They both blink a couple times that look at Inuyasha his smirk said all they need to know that he had saw them stare. And in union the girls gulped look at each other with out say a work they came to a decision on a course of action they quickly nodded. They were off running as fast as they could in the direction of the mall. With in two seconds after that Sesshomaru jump in his car with Miroku and started to drive. Inuyasha and Kouga ran after the girl on foot it only took them a couple sec to catch up with them. And soon as they were next near them they grab them Inuyasha had rap his arm around Kagome's waist and was holding her at his waist. Kagome was doing what ever she could do to get him to let her go she was punching and screaming and kicking. She was very pissed.

"Inuyasha let me go let me go" she wined

"And why would I do that" he said in an amused voice

"I hate you, your so mean" yelled Kagome and she started to pout. She really could not help it but there was nothing she could do to stop him. _**Inuyasha thoughts: **does she have any idea how fucking cute she is when she pouts? _

"Let me go" yelled Sango still trying to get free.

"ahh let me think NO" said Kouga. He had Sango draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes holding her feet in front of him.

"Well at least move me I sick of looking at your butt and I going to rip your fucking tail off ass hole" she raved

"First you want me to do some thing for you than you call me names you really going to have to work on that. But since I a nice guy.." started Kouga

"Yeah right" Sango mutter

"Like I was saying since I am a nice guy I will to offer to you a choice, you can sat the way you are now or if you rather have it I can move you so you facing the front.." said Kouga smirking

"**HELL NO PERVERT" **Screamed Sango and with that she tried to hit him. Than she sat up only able to use her abs to hold her upper body weight so she would not have to look at his butt anymore.

5 min later

" God your abs must be killing you I mean you been holding than for over five min" stated Kouga

"No duh but it's better than looking at your scrawny ass" she said gritting her teeth trying to easy the pain

" My ass is not scrawny" Kouga said defensively

"How would you know I mean you would have to look in the mirror to see it… but than again you seem like the person who would spend hours staring at them selves in a mirror.." she said with a giggle that when Inuyasha and Kagome start to full out laugh. Inuyasha fell to the ground form laughter, completely forgetting he was holding Kagome. He tried to spin himself and Kagome to stop him from hurting her. Yet some how they landed with Inuyasha pinning Kagome on the ground they did not have an inch of space between them they were hip to hip shoulder to shoulder and nose to nose. Neither of them knew how to react it was like time stood still. Neither of them moved they just laid their staring into each other eyes. They each had things running thru their minds and were trying to figure out what the other was thinking. _**Inuyasha's thoughts:** Why is she not yelling at me or trying to get a way or purifying me? Does she like this or what. _Inuyasha smirk _she like this, this is gong to be fun. **Kagome's thoughts: **oh god he on top of me. I cant move it is like nothing can touch me when were like this I feel so protected and safe. Oh shit his smirking he better not be getting any ideas and why the hell wont he get off of me this is not good some one help! _

Just please review just 5 is that so much to ask for I need review that why it took me so long to get this chapter up the more review the more I want to write so please write more than update soon of something.

Inu-unnamegirl


	6. Half dead demon

**_They love me they really love me.._** Ok now that I got that out of my system I got a review wondering why Kouga was holding Sango. People I don't **plan **on have them fall in love or anything like that. Why he was holding her is because he was going for Kagome and Inuyasha got her first so he grab her. And Miroku was not there because he is human and not as fast of a runner as the others to so he hopped in the car thinking that they were going to pick up the girls once Inuyasha and Kouga got them. But he was wrong.

Also I got a review say some one wanted me to use a word in the story I not going to tell you the word cause that would spoiled it but I am going to make a chapter whole about that word just to show you how much I love you **as a reviewer **so if you must know what the word is than I guess you can look at the review but that's no fun now is it. Please reviewers I love to hear your comments so if you write a good review I like to thank you by doing some thing in my story for you.**_ People I need you help with something I need to know a slow song and a sad songwith lyrics that you like and a some good grind dancing song w/o lyrics hugs you will be thank if you help. Hugs. _**

"What the hell I leave you guys for ten min to let the coach know that we would meet him at the mall and you all start to fucking rape her and in front of Kouga and Sango nun the less" said Sesshomaru in a lifeless tone well it was a joking tone for Sesshomaru but it still sound emotionless

"What" _Why would he think I would rape her or any one I mean yeah I laying on top of her but I could never hurt her._

"Are you that stupid, rape mating with some one against there will and don't even say it was not against her will cause there no way in hell that she ever be your mate let alone mate with you" he said with a light chuckle but starting to get a little pissed

"Yeah if any thing she's my mate" Kouga said proudly

"THAT'S IT INUYASHA GET THE FUCK OFF ME" she said in a cold voice (when I say she using a cold voice it like super cold the one that make even Sesshomaru look like he is filled with emotion just for future reference k back to the story) and she threw Inuyasha of her like e weight nothing "KOUGA WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING ME OR CALLING ME YOUR MATE" she screamed

"Purify first ask question later" he said with a shudder

" DAM RIGHT I DID I THOUGHT THE FIRST TIME WAS A NICE AND I GAVE YOU A WARNING THIS TIME YOU GOING TO REGRET EVER MEETING ME" she said withthat Kouga stormed off still holding Sango and had little tornados from behind him. And with in-human speed Kagome went after him catch him a block later. It was sec after they we gone that the two dog demons went after him and Inuyasha grab Miroku since he was a slow well and compared to demons. They got there with in ten seconds of when Kouga left. The 3 boys could not believe their eye their was a full out war on Kouga and he was losing badly Kagome was kicking a punching left and right and Kouga was barely having enough time to stop them that when Kagome caught Kouga off guard with a kick to the head. Kouga fell to the ground and Kagome straddle his waist that start to beat him to a pulp. After 3 minuets of non-stop beating Kagome hop of him and lean down so she was inches away from is face. And purifiers him than she just stared at him like she was trying to read his mind or some thing. The silence was finally broken when she spoke

"Why the hell do you think that I would mate with some wimpy wolf when I could have a great dog demon" she said still in her cold voice as she point towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The look on Kouga face was price less well at least to Inuyasha normal he would had laughing till he peed in his pants but what Kagome said got to him and even thought Kouga face look like his heart was rip out and stomped on crossed with complete shock and throw in a few burses and a fat bleeding lip and well presto. ButInuyahsa had his mind on something else._Does Kagome really want to be with a dog demon, remember Kikyou your girlfriend baka, why would she ever want to be with a stupid hanyou like you, you don't deserve her she to beautiful, nice and her smile, she must have meant Sesshomaru. Well maybe not you can always try to find out. Don't let you ass hole step brother take her she yours and don't worry about Kikyou she not around when she come back you can decide than. _

"Kagome do you meant that" Kouga said in a truly sad tone as her stared in to her ice-cold emotionless eyes. They Quickly turn to a melted chocolate and start to water.

"I sorry I did not mean you're a wimpy wolf its just when I feel threaten I go in to this trance and I hurt or destroy what ever threaten me I did not mean to say that is was just what would hurt you worst. That's why I said not to touch me or call me your mate I did not want to hurt anyone I so sorry" she said as a few tears started to run down her face she hug Kouga who was still laying on the ground

"Ouch" he yelled has she tried to hug him "So that mean you sorry for purifying me and hitting me" he said hopefully

"Not you deserved to be purified but you should not have gotten all the beating Inuyasha should have gotten most I was just taking some frustration out on you sorry about that" she said plainly as she step away from him and turned to the other boys and Sango.

"What the heck did I do wench" Inuyasha said in a shock, annoyed, and upset tone

"What do you mean what did you do? You did not but me down when I ask than you fell on top of me and did not get off till I threw you off need I go on" she said in annoyed tone

"feh"

"Why I outta…" she started before Sesshomaru grab her arms and held her back. You could see the fire in Kagome's eyes oh yeah she was pissed. Thanks when Kouga started to laugh everyone stop and look at him the same thing was run threw all his or her minds._ What the hell is his problem I think that kick to the head is starting to get to him. _

"What the hells your problem you mangy wolf" yelled Inuyasha

"She did not go lifeless like she did with me that means she does not find you to be a threat"

".. …"

"Don't worry it just means that I trust you more and think that you would never hurt me" she said in a sweet tone was she walk over to that very pissed hanyou and gave him a hug, Inuyasha gave her a hug back and stuck his tongue out at the half dead wolf demon.

"Real mature brother"Sesshomaru said half amused. Hearing that she step back and look at the hanyou sticking his tongue out at the pretty much dead wolf.

"You better stick that tongue back in your mouth before I rip it out" she said coolly and with that he pulled his tongue back in.

"Come on people I want to get my cookie plus the coach is going to get worried" she said in a cheerer voice

"Your right let me just grab the wolf and we can hop in my car" Sesshomaru said walk over to the basically dead Kouga

"Don't touch me I can do it with out you…" started Kouga

"Kouga shut-up and lets get going cause right now your what standing in the way of me and a cookie" she said signaling Sesshomaru to help him

"What ev.. OUCH" screamed Kouga Sesshomaru took a step back and look Kouga over to examine the damage done by Kagome

" Umm Kagome it seems you broken two ribs, his right leg, his nose, and his jaw and I think he might have some internal bleeding you should call 911 or some thing cause we need to get him to a doctor"

"HUMPH and I thought demons were strong and could take care of them selves. And here we going taking him to a doctor demons are just a weak as humans" she said

" Lets go to the freaking mall I don't need any doctor" yelled Kouga. Kagome smiled at that last remark_ go nowwe can go to the mall insteadof the doctors an i can get mycookie faster._ Sesshomaru walk Kouga over to the car and put him in the front seat, and the rest of the gang followed. There was only one thing wrong with the car I did not that a 3 row so 5 seats and six people really did not work out will if was fine on the way over cause Kagome was crying on Inuyasha but now well she was not.

"No way in hell I am sitting on Miroku lap" the girls screamed

"Kagome do you honestly think I would let you" Sesshomaru said in a calm tone" also there no way your going to sit on Inuyasha lap either"

"What afraid I going to steal her for you" Inuyasha said with a cocky smile

" No your not even close to being in my league but I know you're a pervert she says you're a pervert therefore you will not touch her" he said in a stern tone before Inuyasha could say any thing.

" O.K. DAD than Sango will sit on my lap or I will sit on Sango's lap" Kagome said in a playful tone

"Dad" Inuyasha mocked" I guess that knocks you out of the running" he said

"For starters why do you act like I am only going to date between you three and also FYI Inuyasha your my over protected older brother" Kagome stated

"Ha I guess that mean your mine" Kouga said still weak from Kagome's earlier beating

" Your lucky I don'tfind you as a threat with you wounded" she said glaring at him

" That reminded me Sesshomaru how do you feel about your car" she said

" …. I like my car, why?"

" Well I going to be sitting in arm reach of two perverts so…." She starts

"Just don't get any blood in my car" he said knowing just where she was going with this

" Ok well can we get going now " Sango ask

" Yeah lets go" Kagome responded and with that Sesshomaru hoped in the front Kouga who got in to the passenger seat since he was hurt than Miroku got in to the car sliding all the way over so he was behind Sesshomaru seat than Sango. Kagome started to sit down moments away from Sango lap Miroku slid his hand into Sango's lap.

"Ahhh" screamed Kagome "you pervert"

" But Kagome you're the one who sat on my hand if you wanted me to feel your butt you could have ask I would have been more than happy to have help a friend" he said with a big perverted grin plastered to his face

"SLAP" (A/N sigh will Miroku ever learn) once every thing calm down and the boys told Miroku to stop (in their own**_ forceful_** ways) Inuyasha got in and they drove off.

* * *

For the next 5 minuets

10 seconds

Grope

Scream

SLAP

2 Dog demons yell at a pervert

And repeat

Till ……

CLIFFY

I know people I so sorry is so short buts in not my completely my fault I mean this is my home coming week. Well anyways please review and that reminds me I need you to vote on who Kagome's goes out with first remember she going to go out with them all so yeah vote. Please review oh and thank you to all you fans. As some of you notice I send replay to all the really good review and when I do I normal off a part in the story or donate a chapter in there name so please review. Hugs


	7. 3 guys down 1 to go

**Hey people sorry it took so long but have problems … well with every thing enjoy **

**For the next 5 minuets **

**10 seconds**

**Grope Scream **

**SLAP **

**2 Dog demons yell at a pervert**

**And repeat**

**Till…. **

**"That's it I swear Miroku if you touch one of us one more your going to wish you were dead" said Kagome in a very pissed off tone. Poor poor monk he could not help him self. That when his hand snaked over to the unsuspecting girl butt and gave it a quick squeeze. **

**" Pervert that's it," screamed Kagome she quickly broke the monks nose. Blood start to drip; you could see in Kagome eyes that she wanted to do so much more than break his nose. **

**" Kagome I told you not to get blood in my car" Sesshomaru said in a little upset tone **

**"I should have done a lot more that break his nose you should be thanking me that I have not killed him by now" Kagome was get really pissed now **

**" All I ask is for you to not get blood in my car you could have knock him out" he said in a calm voice **

**"Ahh you asshole he grope me ten times and you have done shit about it I cant believe you so I break his nose" she yelled. Miroku being the idiot that he is went in for one last grope of Kagome's butt.(A/N tis isn't going to be pretty is it) **

**" That's it monk you never learn do you!" and with that she hoped over to Inuyasha lap to get away from Miroku wondering hand.(A/N gotch ya) **

**"Kagome get off my perverted brothers lap" Sesshomaru said obviously very very very mad **

**" First of all NO, why should I listen to you, why do you even care, and how come if I touch a pervert you freak out but when a pervert touches me you could care less god you such a fucking jackass " yelled Kagome you could literarily see the fire in Kagome's eyes she look scary like she would rip next person who bugs her heads off. **

**"Just get away form him, I don't like you near him" Sesshomaru said not even realizing the words that were coming out of his mouth. _O so he does not want me near Inuyasha well since I cant purify him now than I will just have to toy with that green eye monster he should in joy that along with Inuyasha._ Well with that Kagome closed in to a certain hanyou and started to snuggle up with him she was surprised at how well they fit together. **

**" Little close aren't ya," he whispered with a smirk. _God he can't possible be that dense can he. I don't know weather to yell and him to get his mind out of the gutters or just play along to get Sesshomaru more pissed… Decisions.. Decisions well might as well piss off that arrogant ass._ She leaned in to him even more and tilted her head up so her lips ever only a few inches away from his doggie ears. **

**" Is there a problem with me wanted me wanted to be close to you" she whispered running her hand thru his hair as she said it. Inuyasha was dum struck he face was expressionless he had no idea how to react. Kagome quickly glance at the rear view mirror to see that Sesshomaru was staring at them. She did the best she could to stop her self from smirking that how well that work lucky she just barley contained her self. **

**"You might want to pay attention to the road" Kagome said give him a glare. Sesshomaru just growled at turn his gaze back to the road in front of him. As Inuyasha snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer if that was possible. He just leant down and whispered something in her ear. **

**"So done calling me a pervert" he said with a grin that show one of his fangs. **

**"Nope your still a pervert but you my pervert" she said **

**"Now who's being possessive"**

**"What you don't want to be mine" she said in a phony hurt tone **

**" We here" Sesshomaru said happy now that he could beat the living shit out of Miroku for touch her and getting Kagome mad at him than take the rest of his rage out on Inuyasha. **

**"About time" everyone said which only add to Sesshomaru anger. And with that Kagome quickly hoped out of the car and walk over to that side what Miroku was getting out. Once Miroku was out Sesshomaru opened his door was just stepping out just in time to witness Kagome beating the monk to a pulp before any one could say any thing they all watch like a deer in a cars head lights. Once she left the twitching monk on the ground she turned to Sesshomaru **

**" You you arg I have half the mind to purify you so that your knock out for the next couple days the other half wants a freaken cookie so I cant knock you out" she hollered at him **

**"I can get you your cookie" Inuyasha quickly add to see if she would really purify him **

**" Well than it settled" she said getting in a ready position to fight. Sesshomaru just smirk and the challenge _She know match for me. He's smirking well that's his first mistake never under estimate your opponent._ Kagome quickly formed a plan of attack. And with that she push her hand out towards his chest know that he would grab her wrist to stop the attack and than leaving him self open thinking that's all she got. And that's just what happened. Then with than moment on vulnerability she took out her plan. She flip her wrist out of his hand like she had down earlier with Kouga and Inuyasha now that she was holding his wrist she push her hand and his wrist in to his chest and purified him. He flew 30 some feet back before landing with a thud. Inuyasha could not help but noticed that when she had end her attack most people would be vulnerable till they reposition to be ready for the next attack but the way she ended was perfect she was ready to attack or defend her self from the next person which was rarely ever happen come to think every time she was fighting she was in a perfect position which surprise him cause that took year of training and experience to be that good.**

**"Rule number one never under estimate your opponent that's what you did wrong and it a lesson you should never forget" Kagome screamed over at Sesshomaru even though she knew he was unconscious. **

**"I never thought I see the day" Inuyasha said looking over towards Sesshomaru have some evil thought run threw his mind about what he could do with his brother passed out. All the things he could get even for and the pictures and black mail this just might be his lucky day. **

**"Huh" Kagome wondered just as she said that Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to him. **

**"Whoa! Hands off buddy" Kagome said pulling off the arm that Inuyasha put over her shoulder **

**"What's wrong" he said giving her a confused look **

**"Are you that dense I mean c'mon" Kagome asked **

**"What" **

**"Mutt face why do you think that when we were in the car I did not say or do anything to stop what was going on" Kouga declared **

**"I though you were unconscious" Inuyasha said plainly **

**"No, she was doing that to piss off fluffy which I might add you did a very good job at" Kouga said **

**"Fluffy?" Kagome questions **

**"Sesshomaru.. and Kouga your lucky he did not hear that your you would be 6 feet under by now" Inuyasha uttered **

**"Wait why do you call him fluffy?" Kagome asked **

**"Let's just say he owns some thing ever fluffy" Inuyasha said with a smirk **

**"Umm…. Ok I just will find ok later let's go in side" Kagome stated **

**" Ok, but what about Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku?" Sango ask **

**"Hey Kouga can you walk" Inuyasha asked **

**"Not by my-self yet but yeah" Kouga answered weakly **

**" Ok well I still feel bad for hurting you so I help you" Kagome offered. Inuyasha gave a low growl but let up when her remember that he that "_things_" to take care of with Sesshomaru. **

**"Well I take the pervert since their no way I can fluffy **_Sango giggles_** in the mall" Sango said Sango grab Miroku and takes a couple step before dropping him head first on the asphalt **

**"Your so evil" Kagome said with a smirk "**

**What ever do you mean" Sango said trying look hurt and confuse that only thing than was working out right was the a big smile **

**"Let's get going and Sango could you stay and wait for Inuyasha I afraid that he might take advantage of his brother current situation even if he probably deserves it. It might not be best if that happened." Kagome added **

**"keh" **

**"Ok lets get going Kouga well see you in a couple minuets" Kagome said to Sango and Inuyasha. Kouga just grin _finally I going to be away from everyone for a little bit just Kagome and me now my chance to win her over._ Kouga was now walking with his arm over Kagome's shoulder for support but he tried to make it seem as if they were "_together_" as they walk over to where Kouga smelt the team.**

**Good news and bad news bad news: I grounded from the pc for a couple weeks or more (hopefully less) only to do home work and check my e mail (only cause our teacher have it so they send us stuff like upcoming test yeah I know if freaks me out getting email and stuff from them they also let us know if some thing is missing like I realty need that right before I go to bed) any ways I did not plan to stop here but I wanted to get this up to you guy so you would not go to long with out an update Good news: I will post another chapter but if I were to do this I would doing this at like 3 in the morning I am willing to give up some of what's left of my sleeping hours to do this for you but that only if I get lots of reviews knowing that you truly want if I going to be sleeping a couple hour a night than I got to know that you want it really bad I really don't care if you just put post I just want to know that you want it that's it I will post if like 50 percentof the people who view it post a comment and just to let you know I get about ½-10 percentreviews so that mean for the sake of every one that reads it review not to mention they finally showed up at the mall and 3 of the guy are injured what the team going to do or say also you going to find out something very important about someone's past I know spoiler but hey I could not help my self your if i get a lot but not 50 percent than i might just post another chapter **


End file.
